dariafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Daria Morgendorffer
_''"No tengo baja autoestima ... Tengo baja estima para todos los demás."_'' -'Daria' _''"Lo importante en una relación es que a los dos les guste el mismo tipo de pizza."'' _'Daria' _''"Tranquila, es un examen psicológico. Estás automáticamente exenta."'' _Daria a su hermana Quinn Daria Morgendorffer es un personaje animado ficticio de dos series de animación en MTV : En su primera aparición en Beavis and Butt-head y Daria, su programa independiente. Es la hija mayor en la familia Morgendorffer. Es hija de Jake y Helen, junto a Quinn. Apariencia Daria lleva gafas gruesas y redondeadas, una camiseta sin forma, debajo de una chaqueta verde igualmente disforme, una falda negra y botas negras. John Allemang, de The Globe and Mail, dijo que "rendirse es ser normal, sacrificar su cerebro en la prisa por ser popular y usar zapatos incómodos que hacen que sus piernas se vean Hot." Daria, como siempre, mantiene su integridad. , Y encuentra su recompensa intelectual en no ser Hot. " En Beavis y Butt-Head, Daria usa gafas cuadradas, una chaqueta de cuero, camiseta blanca, una falda roja, polainas negras y botas negras. En los episodios anteriores, ella es vista llevando una chaqueta marrón, falda beige, camisa verde y botas marrones. Descripción del Personaje El personaje es una chica inteligente, sarcastica, sensible en un ambiente de otra manera "normal". Esto quiere decir que ella no encaja bien , y fue a menudo objeto de burlas ridículas. Aunque la marginada de su escuela, parece haber ganado un grado de respeto, casi sorprendente de sus compañeros de estudio. (Sorprendente porque hay poca evidencia de que son capaces de apreciarla.) Ella intenta volar bajo el radar y mezclarse en el fondo, pero sigue atrayéndose a situaciones en contra de su voluntad, donde restablece la cordura o hace que las cosas desciendan en más caos. Ella ha descrito a Jane Lane como básicamente la única amiga real que ha tenido. En "The Daria Diaries" afirma que siempre fue "invitada a fiestas" como pre adolescente, pero sólo porque tenía una tarjeta de biblioteca para adultos y podía traer consigo libros sexuales llenos de informaciñon sobre el sexo. Su signo es Escorpio, esto se conoce en ("Beavis y Butt-head: Sopa de pollo para el Butt"). Daria tiene una alta inteligencia aun para el grupo de su misma edad, el conocimiento de una amplia variedad de temas y se observó a la vez en la parte superior de muchas clases. Daria se muestra también bastante perezosa y apática: logra obtener sus notas altas a pesar de, por lo que podemos ver, que no se esfuerza tanto. Su experiencia con el romance parece haber sido limitada durante la mayor parte de su vida adolescente, hasta que Tom Sloane consistió en gran parte de algunas citas y coqueteos extraños. Sus padres intentan repetidamente hacerla más sociable y "normal". Aunque sus intenciones son bien intencionadas, éstas suelen ser de formas que son claramente inadecuadas para Daria o puramente idiota. Daria disfruta leyendo literatura clásica de una variedad de eras y géneros - incluyendo Catch-22 ("Quinn el cerebro") y la novela beatnik Howl ("el viejo y el hermoso") - y las películas arty extranjeras ("monstruo"). Ella también disfruta de la cultura basura increíblemente basura, incluyendo películas B y Sick, Sad World, y frecuentemente asiste a Punk Rock y Alt. Conciertos de rock ("Road Worrier"), ("Pierce Me") y juegos increíblemente violentos ("The New Kid", "La historia de D"). Recoge materiales de enseñanza médica y réplicas de rarezas médicas. ("La base de datos de Daria", "Of Human Bonding") A menudo se la ve como es miserable y sombría con sus compañeros y con los adultos, algo que ella dice que la molesta en "The Misery Chick": "No soy desgraciada, no soy como ellos". Daria antes de la secundaria Fuentes como "The Daria Diaries", "Cafe Disaffecto" y "Camp Fear" han establecido lo siguiente sobre la vida temprana de Daria: * Daria era una bebé y una niña muy gruñona. ("Diarios") * Ella y Quinn manejaron a la niñera después de que la niñera pasara a la desesperación con su guerra de hermanas, causando a una de sus niñeras a tener un ataque al corazón. ("La casa grande") * Cuando era joven, se vio obligada a tocar la flauta: se detuvo en el tercer grado y su papá accidentalmente arruino la flauta dos años más tarde. La melodía de 'Pop Goes The Weasel' le trae malos recuerdos. ("Café Disaffecto") * A Daria le resultaba difícil encajar en la escuela y pronto decidió dejar de molestarse. Sus padres serían llamados a la escuela una y otra vez sobre esto. ("Daria de boxeo") * Los Morgendorffers visitaron el Gran Cañón cuando Daria tenía alrededor de diez años o algo así - Helen se pasó la mayor parte de la visita en su teléfono celular para trabajar. ("Diarios") * Fue enviada a Camp Dragonfly y Camp Grizzly durante las vacaciones de verano. Grizzly en particular era un infierno para ella, lo que la hacía quedar atrapada con la intimidación de Skip Stevens y la sofocante Amelia en estrecho contacto. * La pequeña Daria tenía una tarjeta de biblioteca para adultos. Esto significó que ella fue invitada a muchas fiestas de pijamas por otras chicas, porque podía alquilar libros con escenas de sexo en ellas (incluyendo a Sons and Lovers). ("Diarios") * Cuando tenía doce años, empezó a usar insultos shakesperianos contra los maestros. ("Daria de boxeo") Beavis and Butt-Head "El concepto de Daria ... era la única nota de la red, una nota de desarrollo, y yo estaba de acuerdo con que sería una buena idea tener un personaje femenino que no necesariamente fuera como y Butt-head Pero que pudiera tolerarlos. " -'Mike Judge acerca de la génesis de Daria en boxset de Beavis y Butt-Head.' En la primera encarnación de Daria como personaje recurrente en Beavis y Butt-head, formó un personaje femenino, una chica inteligente en comparación con estos dos idiotas. A menudo, los dos se burlaban abiertamente de ella y se refieren a ella como "Diarrea. " Daria fue nombrada por Mike Judge que conto de que había una chica en su escuela que había tenido ese nombre ... y también se le había apodado "Diarrea". Él cita a David Felton como llegar con su mirada ("como Lynda Barry") y con el personaje, con el productor John Andrews creando el diseño original. Beavis y Butt-head tuvo lugar en un pequeño pueblo llamado Highland en Texas, donde Daria, Beavis y Butt-head estaban en el noveno grado en Highland High. La voz de Tracy Grandstaff para Daria comienza a sonar normal y gradualmente se vuelve más profunda y más plana, aunque la versión monótona completa de su propia serie no se completaría hasta "Esteemsters". Daria en Highland High School: Esta primera versión de Daria era un estudiante mucho más activa e involucrada en Highland High, tomando parte en una serie de actividades extracurriculares. En algunos de ellos, como en Daria, se vio obligada a hacerlo: * En su episodio Debut "Cosas Científicas" La maestra de ciencias, la Sra. Dickie, la impulsó a trabajar junto con Beavis y Butt-head y elaborar un informe científico válido, aunque de mala gana, estuvo de acuerdo. * Ella fue obligada por sus padres a unirse al papel de la escuela en "Sporting Goods", donde fue rápidamente convertida en una periodista de moda debido a su género. Algo por lo que no estaba exactamente emocionada. Sin embargo, en otras situaciones, participaba por iniciativa propia: * Dio un seminario sobre su informe de mitos y leyendas urbanas, para el cual entrevistó a Beavis y Butt-Head, en el auditorio de la escuela. * En el número 11 de los cómics participó en el desfile de Acción de Gracias con un traje. * En el número 14 Daria es la jefa de una reunión de Modelo de las Naciones Unidas en el auditorio Highland, donde representó a Francia. * En "Walkathon" estaba recaudando promesas para una maratón de recaudación de fondos. * También se podía ver en "Incógnito" sentado al lado de Earl, el gamberro de la escuela, y ser bastante coherente sobre su violencia. Una vez ella hizo el salto del elenco de apoyo a la serie de plomo, Daria se convertiría en una persona menos comprometida con los eventos o con la gente. En un retcon, Daria se presentó como alguien que nunca estuvo comprometida con otras personas, y su lado más comprometido y el aceptar a otros se convirtió en un tema a lo largo de la serie. Daria En su serie homónima, Daria es una adolescente que usa gafas, mal peinada, con un estilo de moda retro, pero altamente intelectual y aparentemente cínica, que es retratada como un icono de la cordura en una casa loca, con su vacío, una hermana obsesionada con la moda (Quinn) y padres obsesionados con su trabajo (Helen y Jake). La nueva serie la mueve al suburbio de clase media de Lawndale. Ella asiste a Lawndale High School, donde en su primer día conoce a Jane Lane, la artista y compañera de clase que será su primer amiga real y su mejor amiga durante el resto de su vida en la escuela secundaria. Su fuerte amistad y resistencia mutua de la adolescencia sombría fue un motivo de la serie, que sobrevivió a pesar de que el novio de Jane, Tom Sloane, luego se haría novio de Daria. Las opiniones personales de Daria sobre la política y la religión están sujetas a un intenso debate. Porque ella habla tan a menudo con un giro sarcástico o cínico, que uno no puede estar siempre seguro de que significa lo que ella dice. En los primeros episodios, a menudo decía que no tenía conciencia, pero se demostró repetidamente que sí tenía una. A pesar de que podía decir cosas crueles a otras personas (especialmente Quinn), también había casos en los que actuó por bondad (por ejemplo, The Old and the Beautiful, I Loathe a Parade, Is It Fall Yet?). Según el episodio "Lane Miserables", su altura es 5'2 "Sus ojos son marrones, por una entrevista con Glenn Eichler y las implicaciones generales hechas en" Through a Lens Darkly ". A diferencia de la mayoría de los personajes animados, Daria y sus homólogos envejecieron durante la duración de la serie. Cuando comenzó la serie, Daria era estudiante de segundo año en la escuela secundaria y se graduaría al final de la serie. Cuando se graduó de la escuela secundaria en la última película de televisión del programa, tenía 18 años. Cuando llega la graduación, el personaje de Daria ha experimentado un notable crecimiento. Se gradúa de Lawndale High, ganando el Premio Dian Fossey "por deslumbrantes logros académicos ante la misantropía casi total", y coronando su discurso de aceptación con la afirmación de que "... no hay aspecto, ninguna faceta, ningún momento De la vida que no se puede mejorar con la pizza. " Crecimiento de Daria Aunque la serie era rica, repleta de personajes interesantes y múltiples puntos de vista, era sobre todo la historia de un personaje, la propia Daria, y su evolución. Al principio, puede ser bastante caracterizada como inteligente, cínica y un poco despiadada. Ella no tiene miedo de engañar físicamente a su hermana pequeña cuando esta última claramente se lo merece (tenga en cuenta el final de The New Kid). Ella no tiene miedo de tomar una serie de acciones muy arriesgadas y manipuladoras para llamar la atención sobre el comportamiento poco ético de su director de la escuela (This Year's Model). Ella, por su propia admisión, nunca tuvo un verdadero amigo hasta Jane Lane; Ella, sin embargo, aludió a su propia consideración de Beavis y Butt-Head con un poco de afecto. Durante su primer año en Highland High School, Daria fue vista como un tiempo de pasada con los dos chicos con el propósito de divertirla, manipularlos como sujetos para un proyecto de clase de ciencias y un ensayo fotográfico en un periódico escolar, y porque su asociación con los dos chicos molestaron a sus padres. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Daria tendría que hacer frente a la otra cara de sus altos estándares y cinismo: una fea racha de juicio (queja del compañero), problemas con vivir con sus propios estándares (a través de una lente oscura), miedo de intentar Historia de D), y desagrado excesivo en personas que no lo merecían (Camp Fear). También se volvió viciosa y desagradable cuando Jane tenía novios, temiendo que Jane se alejara de ella; Tom Sloane le diría lo estúpido que era esto, citando que Jane estaba constantemente hablando de Daria. En el momento de "Psycho Therapy", Daria estaba calmadamente diciendo "Soy tan defensiva que en realidad trabajo para hacer que la gente no me guste, así que no me sentiré mal cuando lo hagan", mostrando que ella era consciente de este defecto dentro de sí misma . Los flashbacks a la niñez temprana de Daria también demostrarían que ella había sido una niña solitaria desde una edad muy joven, prefiriendo leer algo que jugar con los otros niños porque ella no podía conseguir que ellos la entendieran; Decidió dejar de intentar, alegando que los otros niños no le interesaban. Ella era una lectora voraz ("Boxing Daria") y, sobre todo, sólo le gustaba la gente que estaba en los libros, irritada por un mundo que ella encontraba como idiotas ("Is It Fall Yet?"). Ella diría abiertamente que preferiría leer que tratar de conocer gente. ("Camp Fear") Ella también tenía una naturaleza interrogativa, respondiendo (a los 6 años) a una explicación de las pruebas de manchas de Rorschach con la pregunta "entonces ¿por qué no dibujar mi propia imagen?", Y evitaría tomar parte en Actividades que ella no disfrutaba a menos que se vio obligada a hacerlo. Ella terminó con una reputación como un "cerebro" sombrío como resultado - sin embargo, en "Quinn the Brain" admitió que estaba pegada con esta reputación porque otros la habían puesto en ella, y en realidad no le gustaba. Según "The Misery Chick", ella está irritada de que la gente siga asumiendo que está molesta o equivocada de alguna manera porque no es como ellos. Daria y sus padres Sus padres habían estado tratando de hacerla más sociable y convencional desde muy joven, tanto por preocupación como por frustración. Si bien sus intenciones son nobles - "Boxeo Daria" dejó en claro que lo hicieron porque estaban molesto de que su hija era infeliz, y "¿Es la caída todavía?" Si Helen admitiera que tenía miedo de que Daria se volviera permanentemente antisocial- sus métodos han fracasado en su mayoría, lo que sólo ha causado que Daria se irritara y se agitara. Se demostró que los primeros intentos le estaban pidiendo a Daria que siguiera tratando de jugar con los otros niños y simplemente alejar un libro lejos de ella en Camp Grizzly para que no pudiera esconderse detrás de ellos, ambas opciones eran crudas y tenían un efecto opuesto. La mayoría de sus intentos modernos tenían la misma efectividad, y usualmente mostraban que tenían algo de desorientación acerca de cómo tratar con su hija. A pesar de eso, a veces se reconoce que están tratando de ayudar y ella los ama: ha intentado varias veces ayudar a sus padres, por lo general sonaba incómodo ante la perspectiva de hablar francamente con ellos, como cuando animó a su padre en "Jake of Hearts "y consoló a su madre en" Psycho Therapy ". En este último, admite que deliberadamente se mete en torno a ellos porque sabe que estaría atento y ella preferiría que no lo fueran; En "Of Human Bonding", trata de convencer a su padre de no tratar de vincularse con ella por las mismas razones. En este último, también mostró problemas con al tratar de ser abierta a él. En una de sus horas más oscuras, "Dye! Dye! My Darling", Daria se volvió hacia Helen para pedir ayuda y consuelo. En "Escriba Donde Duele", Helen también mostró una idea aguda de partes de la psique de su hija. IIFY? Muestra que Helen cree que su hija no es naturalmente antisocial, pero la usa como una máscara, y quiere detener esto. Jake tiene un nombre de mascota, "kiddo", para Daria y a veces se dirigirá a ella si necesita ayuda o consejo, como en "Tía Nauseum". Como rara vez el la apoya en hacer las cosas, parece que ella se acerca más amablemente con él que con su madre. En "Of Human Bonding", Daria pensó: "él tiene miedo de tener miedo, eso es lo que es tan desgarrador, es mi padre, ¿no debo bajar las barricadas por una vez y decirle que creo que es un héroe?" (Ella no lo hizo). Relación con Quinn Esto se puede resumir en dos palabras: guerra total. Los dos son muy resentidas una de la otra y que sus diferencias con respecto a la posición social y las personalidades conducen a una gran cantidad del conflicto en la serie; Quinn ni siquiera admite para la mayoría de la serie que Daria es su hermana (lo que irrita a Daria). Esto se remonta a la infancia de Quinn: flashbacks a los tiempo de niñas, en donde Daria se enojo y quería "castigar" a la bebé Quinn por ser ruidosa, y por que estaba gritando airadamente "¿Por qué no puedo ser hija única ?!", y tratando de detener imágenes de Quinn filmado . Fotos en "The Daria Diaries" incluso muestran a Daria abriendo una puerta para que Quinn, dando sus pequeños pasos, pueda vagar afuera! Ambas partes adoran antagonizar a la otra. Daria se sale de su camino para ir a lugares donde ella sabe que Quinn no quiere que vaya y para avergonzar a su hermana por existir en frente de los amigos de Quinn. En "La invitación", Daria sonaba ligeramente impresionada cuando Quinn se metió en una excavación realmente viciosa. Daria también ha intentado arruinar deliberadamente las cosas para Quinn: en "The F Word", trató de "fallar" al impedir que Quinn pudiera ir a una venta de moda. Cuando no se insultan o irritan mutuamente, sus tratos a menudo se asemejan a una transacción comercial, tales como establecer los términos de los requisitos, los gastos, las excepciones y el pago final. En algunas raras ocasiones las dos hermanas han trabajado juntas para lograr algún objetivo, generalmente para salir de problemas o para evitarlo; Estos primeros team-ups también se hicieron de una manera comercial, como cuando Daria incita a Quinn, con una oferta de algún tipo de pago o beneficio, para recabar información escandalosa de chantaje acerca de sus padres. A pesar de estas diferencias, existe un nivel de amor entre hermanas, aunque se nieguen a admitirlo abiertamente. Daria, a su pesar, a veces se encontraba ayudando a Quinn: ella la apoyó contra el Fashion Club en "Just Add Water", se culpó de avergonzar a su hermana en "Monster" y le dijo abiertamente a Quinn "no hay nada malo en ti Físicamente "en" Too Cute "cuando su hermana estaba obsesionada con las imperfecciones (imaginarias). Cuando Quinn ha venido a Daria para un consejo serio, Daria lo ha dado lo mejor de su capacidad. Relación con la tía Amy Mientras ella sólo apareció en tres episodios, la tía Amy era muy significativa para el personaje de Daria: ella muestra una posible manera de que una Daria más vieja pudiera resultar, algo en lo que ambas eran conscientes en "I Do not". Comparten intelectos similares y humores sarcásticos, y se demostró que se llevan muy bien. Más tarde, Daria se mostraría pidiendo ayuda a Amy para aconsejarla y ayudarla. En "Tía Nauseum", Daria estaba desilusionada al descubrir que Amy era tan imperfecta como su madre y tía Rita, y sólo estaba contribuyendo a un problema. Daria y Quinn tuvieron que resolverlo ellas mismas, y Amy reconoció ese hecho. Daria y Jane "Hola, soy Daria, vete al infierno. " @dairablim (siganme en istagran) '-Jane imitando a Daria en "La Invitación".' Jane es la primera y única amiga que Daria ha hecho, por su propia admisión. A pesar de su historia de aislar deliberadamente a la gente y de alejarse, casi inmediatamente se hizo amiga de Jane después de que la chica mostró un sentido de humor cínico similar. En "The Daria Diaries", ella describió a Jane como "malvada, resentida y antisocial." Finalmente, un amigo. Una ausencia de Jane, y el miedo que sería permanente, en "Ver Jane Run" vio a Daria comenzar a hablar consigo misma. (Incluso ella estaba perpleja por esto) En "Is It Fall Yet?", Admitió admirar y agradar el aura de confianza de Jane: "sabes exactamente quién eres, y nadie te va a hacer creer que no." La actriz de voz Tracy Grandstaff ha sugerido que "tal vez admiró a Jane tanto porque Jane estaba socialmente tranquila, se veia bien, salia con chicos." Jane es la persona en la que Daria confía más. ("Daria de boxeo"). Relación con los compañeros de clase "Tal vez ese ensayo acerca de sentirse como un gran inadaptado que todo el mundo odia. Los otros niños realmente se relacionan con eso. " -'Timothy O'Neill, hablando con Daria en "Cafe Disaffecto.' * Brittany Taylor: Una porrista popular, burbujeante, bien peinada, otra antítesis de Daria. A pesar de ser muy diferentes ... en todas las cosas, Brittany parece ver a Daria como su amiga y constantemente se acerca a ella para charlar, a pesar de que Daria la ve como una persona irritante y a menudo hace comentarios despectivos sobre ella. Daria se encontrará a veces ayudando a Brittany ("The Invitation", "The Misery Chick"), mientras que Brittany a veces se sale de su camino para ayudar a Daria ("El Viejo y el Hermoso", "A través de una lente oscuramente"). A veces menciona la impopularidad de Daria o las apariencias sencillas, pero sin pensarlo (como si fueran simples hechos) desde un lugar malicioso. Cuando descubrió que Daria estaba saliendo con el novio de Jane, parecía divertida e impresionada. * Kevin Thompson: Un jugador de fútbol popular y el novio de Brittany. Daria disfruta manipulando su estupidez como lo hizo con Beavis y Butt-head, y a menudo lo insulta: no entiende la mayoría de sus insultos. A pesar de esto, al igual que con Brittany, parece verla como una amiga: a menudo busca su consejo ("The Misery Chick", "Too Cute") mientras descubre su impopularidad al mismo tiempo y en "The Big House" Y "enferma", se preocupa por su bienestar. Sin embargo, en "Queja de pareja", se asustó ante la idea de salir con Daria por cualquier período de tiempo. Una vez pensó que Tom estaba bromeando cuando dijo que era la cita de Daria. ("¿Es la caída todavía?") * Jodie Landon: Ella es uno de los pocos estudiantes que están en el nivel intelectual de Daria. Ella y Daria a veces chocan sobre sus puntos de vista divergentes o sobre la actitud misantrópica de Daria ("Gifted", "Complaint", "Fizz Ed"). A pesar de sus choques de personalidad, Jodie a menudo comienza conversaciones con Daria y buscará a menudo su consejo (Daria a veces snark en su lugar). Daria a veces se vuelve más cercana a Jodie como cuando ella no puede hablar con Jane, o como cuando Jane empezó a salir con Tom ("queja de pareja") o cuando había rumores sobre la vida sexual de Daria y Tom en la escuela ("Mi noche en Daria" . Notablemente, en "Dotado" ambas muchachas admitieron que deseaban a veces que podrían ser más como la otra. Ella es socialmente amistosa con Daria: la ha invitado a las fiestas de Landon el 4 de julio; Ella está preocupada por el bienestar de Daria. * Upchuck: El chico más enamorado de la escuela. La conoció por primera vez en "The Invitation" y se ha cruzado repetidamente con ella desde entonces, casi siempre tratando de coquetear y conseguir una cita. Daria responde a esto con horror y abatimientos; Upchuck la ve como "fiesty!", Y en "The Daria Diaries" descubrimos que ha incluido un esquema sin nombre de Daria en la galería de Feisty Babes de su sitio web, lo que implica un auténtico crush. * El Club de Modas: las amigas obsesionadas con la moda de Quinn. El camino de Daria ha cruzado con el suyo varias veces, mucho al horror de ambos lados; Sólo la buscarán deliberadamente si están desesperados. El Club solía fingir que no sabían que Daria era la hermana de Quinn. Daria y Jane alguna vez apostaron casualmente sobre si el Club se disolvería, y luego trataron de empujar los eventos ("Fat Like Me"). A veces, cuando Sandi Griffin está claramente intentando algo contra Quinn, Daria tomará medidas menores para ayudar a su hermana ("Just Add Water"). Daria le parece más simpática a Stacy ("Fair Enough") que a Sandi ("The Misery Chick"). * Andrea: Una chica gótica cambiante. Su único encuentro con Daria fue en "Mart of Darkness", cuando Daria y Jane la atraparon en una situación embarazosa: les desafió a "cortarme como a todos los demás". (Esto llevó a la vergüenza todo cuando Jane admitió que sólo quería comprar un cordón de zapatos.) Esto muestra que Daria es inpopular incluso con otros chicos parias, visto como una figura desagradable que debe evitarse. Daria y el romance Mientras que una visión simplista de la visión personal de Daria de las relaciones con los chicos se puede resumir en una sola línea, hablado con Jane en Dye! ¡Colorante! My Darling: "¿Puedes imaginarme haciendo algo con alguien? ¿Alguna vez?" (Esta visión se hizo aún más cuando se toma Trent Lane en la imagen desde su primera aparición en la serie) - una observación en profundidad del personaje revela que realmente estar interesado en el romance. Sin embargo, ella es: A) Sufrida por lo que ella percibe como la idiotez de los jóvenes que la rodean en Highland y Lawndale - "Es una vida miserable" afirma que la exposición a Butt-head destruyó su interés por los hombres (y la muestra con un novio que eran compañeros de clase (Martin) en un mundo donde Butt-head nunca existió). Ha desarrollado estándares muy altos para los hombres. B) No está dispuesta a abrirse emocionalmente, y posee un miedo a la intimidad física A Trent no le gustaba jamás, a pesar de que Trent era consciente de ello y, a veces, jugaba con suavidad; Esto fue más notable en "Pierce Me", donde le dijo que un piercing la haríaver más hot y de una manera claramente donde le coqueteo. Ella trataría de ocultar su enamoramiento, pero la pérdida repentina de la palabra ("El modelo de este año") o ruborización ("Pierce Me") lo hizo evidente. "Pierce Me" mostró un sueño sobre Trent, que se convirtió en una pesadilla cuando soñó que Trent no tendría ningún interés en ella en absoluto. MTV "Takes Two to Tangle" describió la situación como: "Un poco de sublimación y proyección que se está haciendo aquí, y no mucha acción." Aquí está un ejemplo raro de comportamiento pasivo-pasivo. Tom Sloane era su primer novio real y ella intentó inicialmente empujarlo lejos, como con Ted; Mientras que la culpa por traicionar a Jane jugó un papel muy importante, Daria estaba claramente agitada por el punto enojado de Tom de que temiera tener una relación por si la hacía vulnerable. La clase diferente de Tom iba a causar problemas, al igual que su incapacidad recurrente para verbalizar cualquier problema que ella tenía (tales como sus preocupaciones que él la estaba dando por sentado, "aniversario de Sappy"); Daria tendía a tener muchos problemas, siendo nerviosa y nerviosa en muchas ocasiones mientras trataba de navegar territorio desconocido. A pesar de los problemas, era lo suficientemente perspicaz para notar y, finalmente, disculparse cuando estaba siendo difícil con Tom; Los dos hablarían generalmente a través de estas ediciones al final del día. Daria a veces se dirigía a Tom para pedir consejo. "Two to Tangle" describió a la pareja como "tener una sensación sana de límites, probablemente debido al hecho de que la suya es extra gruesa y brillante." Su antecedente familiar lo pone en riesgo de hiper-exclusividad. Estereotipos Fanfic La fanfiction de Daria se ha escrito sobre una base constante desde 1997, sin contar las apariciones de Daria en cualquier fanfiction de Beavis y Butt-head antes y después de eso. Daria ha sido retratada de muchas maneras diferentes en estas historias, debido tanto a la complejidad del personaje como a las cambiantes opiniones y gustos de los escritores. En la fanficción escrita durante la primera y segunda serie, por ejemplo, Daria se escribía a menudo como un vencedor hipercompetente ("Daria triunfante") porque ése era las impresiones iniciales del espectador de ella, mientras que algunos escritores posteriores explorarían deliberadamente los peores rasgos de Daria y Jugarla como una "perra" directa. Futuro de Daria Durante muchos años, todo lo que sabíamos sobre la vida post-canónica de Daria es que ella va a Raft College. No sabemos qué curso hizo allí. Tracy Grandstaff había dicho: "Espero que sea periodista y contribuya a The Huffington Post o The Colbert Report, pero eso es solo lo que quiero yo". (Glenn Eichler, irónicamente, contribuyó al Informe Colbert). En 2011 y 2012, dos artículos de Eichler revelarían parte de su vida adulta: "Daria Morgendorffer's Greatest Retail Regret", Daria se refiere a su familia y quiere evitarlos, lo que implica que ella (como muchos graduados durante la crisis económica) En casa, y "Lo que pienso sobre el Día de San Valentín" revela que Daria ha encontrado un nuevo novio. Este último, escrito en The Huffington Post, dice que el Post le pidió a Daria que escribiera para ellos y le diera su trabajo como "Filósofo y ex estrella de televisión". Para el 20 aniversario del show, Susie Lewis explicó cómo pensaba que Daria había resultado y Karen Disher dibujó una versión de 30 algo de ella en Catching Up With The Daria Gang: "La adolescente sardónica ha abandonado los suburbios de Lawndale para ir a la cocina del infierno de Nueva York (naturalmente), donde ha crecido hasta convertirse en la única escritora femenina en un programa de entrevistas de última hora que vive sola, excepto su gato negro llamado Godzilla, Que está entrenada en el baño, gracias al trabajo duro de Daria y su dedicación - y mientras ella ha probado el juego de citas en línea, ella no ha encontrado a nadie especial aún Oh, y en caso de que se pregunte, ella ha superado su amor por Trent. " * En Highland, Daria está interesada en convertirse en una reportera/ investigadora, algo asi como un combo investigador y se deja ver frustrada cuando el Highland Herald sólo le permitirá ser una fotógrafa de moda "porque soy solo una chica". ("Sporting Goods") Más tarde, en el "Día de la Carrera", se cuelga alrededor de la cabina de una editorial editorial educativa. * En "The Daria Diaries", expresa su deseo de ser escritora ... "una mujer amargada y enojada hack que comienza peleas de puños solo por cócteles". * Ella da una visión honesta de cómo quiere que las cosas estén en "Escribir donde duele", durante su primer año: en su historia, es una mujer casada y una escritora de cruzadas cuyas columnas influyen en la gente. Se está llevando bien con su madre y Quinn. * "The Daria Database" y otros puntos revelan que durante S2, Daria está ahorrando para comprar una cabina remota en Montana. * Siendo estudiante de segundo año de carrera, un prueba de aptitud dice que tiene la personalidad perfecta para trabajar en una funeraria. Esto la molesta. ("Sucedió una nuez") * Mientras imaginaba cómo estaría la vida con Trent en "Lane Miserables", Daria se ve a sí misma como un técnico de laboratorio que trabaja con la genética. Ella también se ve con un hijo aquí, donde ella era orgullosamente sin hijos en su fantasía anterior. Ella también piensa que si se casa con Trent, tendrá que apoyar su culo perezoso. * Helen le dice que está en grave peligro de convertirse en incapaz de interacción humana en "¿Es la caída todavía?". Un año más tarde, después de que su relación con Tom fracasó, Daria tiene un temor breve de que ella estaría sola para siempre ("Is It College Yet?"). * ¿Una mordaza de "ego futuro" al final de IICY? Mostró a ella ya Jane como anfitriones de televisión de desayuno en un programa auto-titulado. Curiosidades * Judy McGrath presto su voz dos veces al personaje de Daria: en 1991 solicitó personajes inteligentes y femeninos en Beavis y Butt-head, y en 1995 solicitó espectáculos que pudieran atraer a una audiencia femenina. * En la versión holandesa del cómic Beavis y Butt-Head, Daria fue renombrada "Desiree Morgendorffer" debido a tener que hacer el trabajo de canto "Diarrhea-cha-cha-cha" de los dunderheads. La palabra holandesa para la diarrea es "Diarree" (Dee-yuh-ray) y así el nombre Desiree (en holandés que el nombre se pronuncia "Day-zee-ray") fue elegido debido a él sonar similar. Es probablemente la única vez que Daria recibió otro nombre en cualquier formato en el que apareció. * En el doblaje latinoamericano, Laura Torres lo expresó. Categoría:Personajes